


Morning at Home

by homiegdawggirl



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blurb, Drabble, F/M, daddy shawn mendes, shawn mendes blurb, shawn mendes drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiegdawggirl/pseuds/homiegdawggirl
Summary: Shawn takes the morning off to help out at home.





	Morning at Home

Shawn was emailing while his three year old son, Brighton, played on the floor. Peppa Pig played in the background and he could hear the shower being started down the hall. He’d taken the morning off so his pregnant wife could sleep in. She’d had a tiring first trimester with Brighton and this pregnancy seemed to be no different. 

When Brighton got up and headed into the kitchen, Shawn asked him if he needed any help. The tot was known to go in the kitchen and help himself to whatever he wanted when he was hungry, bringing back and orange he wanted peeled or a sippy cup of juice from the night before. He’d always been very independent that way.

“Hey, bud, you want me to get you something?” he called after him.

“No, I got it Daddy,” Brighton told him.

“Okay, Bri, but if you need help just ask.”

“Okay daddy,” the boy called back.

Shawn was so wrapped up in his emails, trying to get them taken care of so he could spend some time with his family, that he didn’t notice that Brighton didn’t come right back. He barely registered that the bathroom door down the hall opened. And it wasn’t until he heard the tiny voice of his son say, “Mommy, can you open this?” that he realized what was going on. 

He jumped up and took off down the hall. Sliding into the bathroom he says, “Brighton, dude, I told you I’d help you.”

Behind the sliding glass door to the shower his wife was laughing. “But mommy knows how to do it right,” Brighton said as he looked up at his dad. 

Shawn was at a complete loss for words. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. So he just nodded, turned and walked out. What else could he do? He didn’t do it right.


End file.
